


in need of melted marshmallow cuddles

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: “Viktor. You’re Russian.”“I’m so glad you noticed,lyubov moya,” Viktor said, overly sweet as he kissed into Yuuri’s hair.“You’re a figure skater who spends most of his life on theice.”“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”“I mean how is it that you’re alwaysso easily coldand-- Wait,” Yuuri’s eyes fell onto Viktor’s bundled up form under the comforter, “are you wearingmy jackets? How many layers have you got on?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> or as the working title in my doc was, "yuuri did not come all the way to russia to be engaged to a vitya burrito". i felt bad not dishing out something for yoi lately SO when mche's cute vitya headcanon came to my attention i just. really wanted to write it bc vitya burrito is adorable gjntjnrk 
> 
> [see mche's adorable art and hc here!](https://twitter.com/ladyegcake/status/818129640573255680) its so cute, please cuddle it like viktor cuddles yuuri <3
> 
> btw i know i ranted once about russian words not being put in latin letters for pronunciation reasons and fluidity in yoi fics but since no one is talking and it's viktor's phone, he has russian lettering in the contact name for yuuri on his phone. it says "kotletka" (cutlet) to keep with the katsudon thing lol. i also got this from [mche's russian pet names post](http://ladyegcake.tumblr.com/post/154643367597/hi-im-so-sorry-to-bug-you-with-this-but-i-saw). just follow mche, you won't regret it <3

Through the haze of half-sleep, Viktor was aware of two things. One, his bed was very disappointingly half-empty. The comforter on the right side of the bed was peeled back and completely flat, a fact Viktor’s hand knew well after blindly searching for the soft, solid heat of his fiance that should have been there.

Eyes closed, Viktor let out a groan and switched to reaching out for his phone on the nightstand. He lifted his head just enough to see the screen as he unlocked it and tapped at the text notification he had.

 **From: ♡♥ котлетка ♡♥** **  
** _yurio wanted to get to the ballet studio early today. sorry for leaving without a word, but i didn’t want to wake you. see you when i come home :)_

Although petulant to have been left alone, Viktor’s lips spread in a groggy, sappy smile at Yuuri’s sweetness and the mention of him coming _home_. He’d forgive Yuuri for now, but he sent a quick message to work hard at practice, and that he was owed a proper good morning kiss later, before setting his phone aside.

Well, the second thing Viktor became aware of as he woke up was that he was _freezing_. Cold was already clinging to his hands, and his feet felt like two blocks of ice. His usual heaters of Yuuri and Makkachin were nowhere to be found, and Yuuri’s empty side of the bed was inviting in the January chill that was seeping in through the walls. Viktor snatched the rest of the comforter and rolled it around himself. He shivered, curling up into a tight ball.

“ _Yuu_ -ri, you could’ve at least left some heat on the blanket!” he whined at the press of the chilled fabric.

Eventually, Viktor wormed his way off the bed, comforter still bundled around him, to check the thermostat in the hall. The morning cold was well sunk into the apartment, and Viktor narrowed his eyes at the thermostat’s screen showing numbers that were too freezing for comfort.

“ _Gospodi, why??_ It’s _winter!_ ” Viktor turned the heater on and dashed back to the bedroom, comforter flying behind him like a thick cape. He opened up his drawers and the closet, trading his tank top (why was he wearing this, oh my god) and pants for something _warmer_.

He found hideous fuzzy purple-striped yellow socks Mila had gifted him a year ago and pulled them on over his poor chilled toes. Yuuri’s hoodie was the first thing he found in the closet, so Viktor dropped the comforter long enough to pull it on. It was a close fit, so Viktor opted to steal Yuuri’s new jacket too, the _really_ soft one they both adored because it felt like hugging clouds to your body -- and Viktor loved it even more now because of its insulating material. Viktor shivered under the layers to get his blood pumping and warm him up all the faster.

By the time he was as bundled up as a swaddled toddler, Makkachin had padded into the room to see what all the fuss was.

“Aha, there you are! Makkachin, aren’t your poor paws freezing?” Viktor tossed the comforter back around him and shuffled to the kitchen to finally start the day.

The kitchen was such a horrible place to be, what with the hard tiles that were layered in the previous night’s cold. Viktor endured as best as he could, protected with his fuzzy socks at least, and pulled out materials to make _syrniki_ . He noticed that there was a container of rice out on the counter, presumably leftovers from Yuuri’s breakfast. With a shrug, Viktor added some to a bowl and heated it up, piling the _syrniki_ on top.

If he sat at the table, he couldn’t curl up with the blanket, so Viktor opted for the sofa, cuddling into his nest of poofy, warm layers. Makkachin joined him, sniffing at Viktor’s food and licking his face.

“Get in here,” Viktor laughed, pulling Makkachin under the comforter too. Makkachin wagged his tail and snuggled his huge body to Viktor, who pet a hand through the warm, curly fur.

It was Sunday, which meant Yuuri had lessons with Lilia in the morning. After expressing his want to keep up with his ballet even in Russia, she had graciously accepted him as a pupil. Both Yuuri and Viktor thought Yuri would react badly to this development, but the teenager only saw it as another opportunity to best Yuuri at something. If Viktor wasn’t mistaken though, their dear Yurio was just as excited to simply spend more time with Yuuri.

Well, that being said, it was way too late in the season for Viktor to participate in any competitions, so he wasn’t as busy as Yuuri with lessons and such. He continued to coach his fiance, of course, but their skating practice wouldn’t be until later that afternoon.

 _Maybe no practice at all today_ , Viktor thought, very reluctant to imagine getting out of his cocoon of warmth any time soon. He ate his breakfast and watched some television with Makkachin, flipping between dramas and the news, which went on about blizzard warnings for later in the day. No practice after all, then. He just hoped Yuuri would be alright in getting home.

Eventually it was an hour until noon, and Makkachin’s ears perked to the sound of jingling outside the front door. He scrambled out of Viktor’s hold, much to the disappointment of his owner, and ran to the door just as it opened.

“Ahaha, I’m home, Makkachin. How are you this morning?”

Viktor perked up at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, turning around to reach his arms out in his direction. “Yuuri, you’re home!”

Yuuri closed the door, pushing his glasses up to show his surprised eyes. His round cheeks under his scarf were a raw pink from the unforgiving cold. “Why do you look like a homeless man? Didn’t you see my text asking if you wanted to go out real quick for groceries before the weather got worse?”

“Ah. Oh, I left my phone in the bedroom and I didn’t want to get up.” Viktor patted at the empty space next to him. “Come here, come here, I’m cold!”

Yuuri took his time in taking off his shoes and scarf and jacket, hanging the latter two up on the nearby hanger. “Cold? It’s really warm in here though. My glasses fogged up as soon as I stepped in.”

“Exactly! How are you not dying after being out there? My poor Yuuri, let me warm you up!” Viktor continued to fidget about, somewhat aware of how much of a demanding child he sounded like. But he couldn’t help it -- Makkachin leaving him and Yuuri letting the cold in had him chilled all over again. Plus he was still feeling the sting of waking up alone and craved the morning cuddles he missed out on.

An amused smile graced Yuuri’s lips. “You mean you want to steal _my_ warmth, right?”

Viktor ignored the jab. “Why wasn’t the heater on when I woke up? Do you know how _cold_ it was? Our ring felt like frostbite on my finger!”

“Can you not compare our engagement to something that needs _amputation_?” Yuuri said, amusement replaced with horror.

“ _Yuuuuriii…_ ”

Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes at Viktor’s theatrics. But they worked at least, and he finally came over and joined Viktor on the sofa. With a exclamation of victory, Viktor immediately stole Yuuri into the comforter cocoon, snuggling aggressively with his fiance. The cold still clung to his clothes, but that just made Viktor hold him tighter as his body radiated warmth at finally having some physical contact with his dear Yuuri.

With nothing more than a yelp, Yuuri accepted his fate, freezing at the tight embrace. After a moment though, he said, “Viktor. You’re Russian.”

“I’m so glad you noticed, _lyubov moya_ ,” Viktor said, overly sweet as he kissed into Yuuri’s hair.

“You’re a figure skater who spends most of his life on the _ice_.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

“I mean how is it that you’re always _so easily cold_ and-- Wait,” Yuuri’s eyes fell onto Viktor’s bundled up form under the comforter, “are you wearing _my jackets?_ How many layers have you got on?” Yuuri pried apart the folds of the clothes Viktor was wearing, feeling underneath the hems and counting until he reached the smooth skin of Viktor’s stomach.

Viktor jumped. “Yuuri, your hands are cold!”

Yuuri snorted. “What isn’t cold to you right now? I’m not used to these temperatures at all, and yet you, the born and raised Russian, are bundled up for the winter apocalypse.”

“I’m _delicate_ , Yuuri, don’t make fun of me!”

“ _Hai, hai_.” Yuuri shook his head, apparently taking pity on Viktor and situating them in warm, comfortable positions. He slid his arms around Viktor’s waist, resting his head on the flutter of Viktor’s chest.

Pleased, Viktor smiled, snuggling with his fiance under the thick blanket. Yuuri snatched the remote from the sofa’s arm and changed through the channels until he got to some modern American movie and left it there. Makkachin pounced on the little bit of remaining space on the sofa and curled his large body over Viktor and Yuuri’s feet like a hen keeping her eggs toasty.

“Mmn, there’s a blizzard warning for later today,” Viktor said, rubbing circles on Yuuri’s hip with his thumb.

“Yeah, that’s why Lilia told me and Yurio to hurry on home. I walked Yurio back before coming here.” Yuuri looked up at him under the flutter of his long lashes. He was smiling. “I guess this is good news for _poor, freezing_ Vitya. Now I have to stay home and keep you warm like this. I can make hot chocolate too, if you want.”

Cuddling and hot chocolate!! Holy shit Viktor wanted to marry Yuuri right now. He was totally fine with reciting vows while buried under blankets. Their kisses would taste of melted marshmallows. Viktor hugged Yuuri so tight it was like he meant to melt right under his skin.

“Yuuri~! Yes, let’s make some then cuddle lots!”

Yuuri laughed, the sound sweet to Viktor’s ears. Almost as sweet as the kiss Yuuri placed on his lips that sent warmth blooming all over Viktor’s body. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s.”

 _Note to self: Yuuri’s kisses are better than fuzzy socks and blankets_.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to know how viktor is so cold easily but then again i'm a born and bred texan and i hate the heat with a passion :") poor vitya. spoil the poor man if you can, yuuri lol
> 
> find me on twitter @RenOnIceCream


End file.
